The Lone Destroyer II: Go Rogue
2 years after the events of TLD 1: Kancolle, the story follows the veteran crew of the USS Rafael Peralta once again and a struggling Japanese Navy that's on the verge of destruction. During the 2 years, the United States Armed Forces has deactivated its military branches. In April, US Admiral Alex Silverton has recalled the crew of the Rafael Peralta back to San Diego for a mission no one thought would happen in a long time. The ships stationed at Hawaii have been peacefully floating in their ports until a Littoral Combat Ship has suddenly attacked an American destroyer miles off the coast of Pearl Harbor. The US Navy finds out the LCS belongs to Japan and its lead by a very dangerous leader. His name is Captain Arashi (meaning Storm), commanding officer of the LCS Yozuro, Nightsky in English. (In the book, it's referred as JDS Yozuro). During the Long War, another war broke out between the Chinese and Japanese where the purpose was to control and retake islands. At the end, Captain Arashi was denied recognition after seeing his battle reports. The Japanese Navy viewed him as an 'aggressive and careless leader'. When the United States handed down one of their LCS, and was reimagined by the JN, the ship was left under the command of Arashi during the war. Now going into present time, the Yozuro has left the scene and the US intends to chase down the ship they built and sent. Knowing that Captain Arashi is extremely skilled and lethal in naval warfare and tactics, the USN intends to send out Captain Duong and his crew out to sea to arrest or take out Arashi. Two great, smart leaders, both commanding deadly, old navy ships. The two face off at sea and Captain Duong and his crew left with scars marked on their ship. Getting a taste of the Yozuro's power, the fight between two leaders, two different ships, will determine who holds the superior vessel, the American Arleigh Burke or the re-modified Littoral Combat Ship. But the fight doesn't end there. The crew of the Peralta travel to Yokosuka, the current active Navy base in Japan, and intend to gain information about the ship's capabilities. Meeting the old crew of the JS Akizuki (as seen in TLD 1: Kancolle), Grand Admiral Nagato struggles with a problem the United States didn't know until Duong's arrival in Yokosuka. The Japanese Navy no longer wants the US to be involved in their problems. The Japanese was already dealing with the Yozuro before the attack on the American destroyer in Hawaii. The Japanese Navy believe in order to solve their military problems is to become stronger once again. That belief soon became real when Arashi had soon compromised and took control of the Japanese Navy. Then, he intends on going to the United States and wipe out their Navy while they are still inactive. Duong and his crew are still out there in sea and the United States are on full alert. With a whole country that needs time to get its Navy back in action and a missing destroyer that's behind enemy lines and must still complete their original mission, the race is on to see who will get to the objective first, the US or Japan?